Mobile fluid application devices, (such as spraying devices), typically are manually operated and controlled from the spraying device itself to ensure suitable fluid dispersion according to State and Federal Regulations and manufacturers' suggestions. This requires constant interaction between the operator and the spraying device, which may require either an assistant or the user to constantly adjust the spray device at the point of dispensing. Furthermore, this requires the user, (or assistant), to be exposed to the dispensed fluids from the spraying device, which may or may not include harmful chemicals. Accordingly, there is a need to provide and ensure proper dispersion of the fluids without constant interaction between the spraying device itself at the point of fluid dispersion.
In another aspect, mobile fluid application devices typically require the use of local fluid storage containers for providing a continuous supply of the fluid to a spraying device. This requires periodical refilling of the local fluid storage container from a fluid source, such as a filling station or otherwise. However, during the transfer of the liquid from the fluid source to the local fluid container it is possible that the liquid and/or gas, therein, escape. This loss of liquid and gas not only increases the operating cost of the spraying device and/or the supplier of the liquid, but also exposes the users or persons about the filling station to these liquids and/or gases. Accordingly, there is also a need to conserve the liquid and minimize exposure of these liquid and gases.
In still another aspect, to ensure proper dispersement of fluids through the spraying device it may be necessary to calibrate the spraying device prior to, during, or after spraying. This requires periodic measurement of the liquid flow to the spraying device. As previously mentioned, this may require continuous access of the spraying device and potential exposure to the liquid and/or gas. Accordingly, there is also a need for the calibration of such fluid spraying devices.
The present invention overcomes these and all shortcomings of prior systems by providing improved fluid dispensing devices and methods, which provide for accurate dispensing without necessary exposure to the liquids and/or gases dispersed therethrough.